The specific aims of this proposal are (1) to develop a shared mass spectrometry facility at the Oregon Graduate Center and (2) to apply the facility to problems inherent in certain aspects of mass spectrometry itself or of importance to biochemical and biomedical research programs. Specifically, the problems to be studied include: (1) the mass spectrometry of involatile biomolecules with particular emphasis on the basic ionization processes involved in low energy (keV) particle induced desorption from liquid matrices [Barofsky]; (2) the confirmation of structures of synthetic intermediates in selected syntheses of polynuclear anticancer antibiotics [Hauser]; (3) the confirmation of structures of synthetic intermediates in stereo-specific syntheses of selected amino sugars [Hauser]; and (4) the molecular mechanisms of leukocytic disinfection through identification and characterization of the biological products of specific oxidative reactions [Hurst]. The general objective of this application is to use this state-of-the-art mass spectrometer facility to support existing and stimulate new biochemical and biomedical research programs in the Portland metropolitan area.